


Some things are worth more

by karasluthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Batsanvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasluthor/pseuds/karasluthor





	

****

“Alex, come on, it’s been a month” Kara persisted as usual

 

Alex hated to admit it but she knew her sister was right, it had been a month since her and Maggie split and the longer she left it the harder it would be to try and put herself back out there

 

“I’m not saying you have to go on tinder or anything, just don’t turn down an offer on the off chance she’ll change her mind okay?” Kara continued, as she passed her the half eaten tub of ice cream

 

“Fine” Alex sighed heavily gladly accepting the tub, “now can we get back to whatever this is” she said motioning toward the television 

 

“It’s glee Alex” kara replied, rolling her eyes slightly 

 

-

 

Alex was slowly getting used to the option of laying around feeling sorry for herself not being a thing, the challenging part however was still having to encounter and work with the detective. 

 

“Sawyer” she said sharply, making an effort to maintain professional

 

“Danvers, hey” the other woman said cheerily as she looked up from her crouched position

 

Alex clenched her jaw tightly at the tone of voice and tried to compose herself 

 

“What do you know?” she questioned flatly and pointed her forefinger in the direction of the charred body that was currently being bagged up

 

“Alien, definitely. Burned severely so identification is going to be interesting” the smaller woman stated, as she stood up to meet the agent

 

Alex nodded in understanding as she tried to focus on anything other than the woman in front of her

 

“Looks like our victim was walking through the alley when attacked, there's some pieces of a broken beer bottle here” she started to explain, leading them to the alley and pointing out the glass

 

“Smashed over the head?” the taller woman thought out loud

 

“Looks it initially, there were indications of a blow to the back of the skull” Maggie confirmed 

 

“Hmm, well there’s blood on the wall here so I doubt that was the fatal blow” Alex pointed to the area of the wall

 

The detective slowly leant in closer examining the stains, unaware of the effect she still has on the woman next to her

 

The agent pulled back quickly, clearing her throat,”so how’d they end up like that” she quickly diverted 

 

“Well it’d seem there was a struggle and the victim was knocked out, the attacker then lit them on fire and probably fled” the smaller woman explained 

 

“Then the vic woke up, tried to run or crawl away?” Alex questioned 

 

“It would seem so, didn’t have much of a chance though” Sawyer confirmed, removing her gloves and walking back under the yellow tape

 

“The DEO will analyse the body and try to find out as much as we can” Alex spoke quickly before making a swift exit

 

-

 

Alex promptly returned to headquarters, a few other agents trailing behind her in a futile attempt to keep up

 

She instantly calmed when she saw J’onn approaching from one of the corridors and made her way towards him

 

“We’ve received NYPD's initial report but no luck on ID yet” he spoke, slightly frustrated

“Right, well maybe we could ask around?” she suggested, her brain still only half focused on the investigation 

 

“Yes well that’s the thing, Winn did some research and it seems this isn’t an isolated incident” he stated, motioning for her to follow him as he began to navigate through the corridors

 

Alex kept by J'onzz’ side until they reached one of the more secure meeting rooms

 

J’onn quickly used his palm to open the room and guided Alex in

 

There were a few other agents who quickly vacated the second they stepped in, leaving only her sister, J’onn, Winn, herself and a tall redhead present 

 

The brunette stared questioningly as the other woman turned around

 

“ _ Shit _ ” she thought as she admired the woman's features, quick to recompose herself when she realised her mouth was probably hanging half open

 

“We brought some help in considering the other 15 cases were all from Gotham” Winn explained 

 

“Alex, this is Kate Kane also known as Batwoman” Kara continued

 

She took note as the woman’s posture quickly became almost militarial 

 

“Agent Danvers, lovely to meet you” the taller woman stated, extending a hand

 

The way her eyes darted up and down certainly didn’t go a miss to Alex as she accepted her hand and shook it firmly, “you too” she responded

 

-

 

The two spent the next week working together until the case was finally resolved and the perpetrators were found. Alex was left at her desk attempting to finalise some paperwork when the other woman entered.

 

“Hey Alex, do you mind if I?...”  Kate asked pointing to the chair opposite the brunette 

 

“Go for it” the agent replied happily

 

For a second Alex paused to think about what exactly it was the other woman might want, she knew that there had been an obvious weird form of tension between them over the past week but had ignored it on the assumption she’d be leaving for Gotham again soon

 

“Okay so, feel free to say no” the redhead started, pulling Alex from her thoughts, “but I’m moving here and in a few days when I’m settled I’ll need someone to show me around a little” the woman suggested 

 

“Oh of course, I’d love to, I could invite a few friends too so you can meet some new people” she said excitedly, causing the woman sat across to let out a slight chuckle 

 

“No, I mean I would really love that, but I meant like a date” the taller woman said, a humoured smile on her lips

 

“OH” Alex said feeling embarrassed, “I, umm, I’d love that too” her face started to redden as she attempted to look anywhere but the other womans face

 

“What about tomorrow night?” Kate asked breaking the awkward air

 

“That sounds great” Alex stuttered out, trying to pull herself together the best she could

 

“Okay, well I have your number so I’ll text you but I have some unpacking to do so for now I have to go” the woman said softly as she began to stand

 

“I’ll look forward to it” the brunette said as she smiled back at her

 

As soon as Kate left the room Alex was sending an ‘emergency sisters night’ text to Kara and signing off her work as quick as humanly possible

 

-

 

“What about this one?” Kara questioned holding up the blue dress

 

“I wore that to my unofficial first date with Maggie” Alex said flatly as she took a large gulp of her wine

 

“So definitely not” her sister said quickly, throwing the dress behind her

 

“Ooh what about this” the blonde questioned eagerly, pulling out a mid length black dress

 

Alex studied the dress for a few moments before grabbing it and heading into the bathroom 

 

Kara squealed slightly as her sister made her way back out, “it’s perfect” she almost sang 

 

As she looked at herself in the full length mirror, Alex couldn’t help but agree, the round neckline and long sleeves allowed her to feel comfortable enough but the side slit thigh allowed an informal edge

 

As she turned, the corner of her eye caught onto the clock which read 7:59

 

“Shit, Kara go! She’ll be here any minute now” she exclaimed, silently thanking the universe as she hurried her alien sister towards the window

 

Right on cue, three light knocks were hit against the front door and the brunette rushed to get her shoes on and take one final look in the mirror 

 

On the other side of the door, Kate stood nervously smoothing out her crimson dress trying to keep her breathing steady 

 

The door quickly swung open and the redheads jaw visibly dropped at the woman stood before her, “you look… beautiful” she breathed  

 

Alex sent her a small smile in return as a hint of red became visible on her cheeks, “coming from you” she spoke attempting to fake confidence

 

“Shall we” the taller woman spoke, holding an arm out which Alex gladly accepted 

 

The two made light conversation about the city on the drive to the restaurant the agent had chosen, when they arrived Kate made sure to be courteous and open every door for her date 

 

They were seated at a nice table in the back that was a good distance away from most of the other diners, both women quickly took their seats and decided on their orders 

 

They continued to make conversation about interests and work throughout the dinner, both making the other laugh on several occasions and enjoying themselves thoroughly

 

After they had finished their meal Alex took the other woman to a few of her favourite places in the city, including a small record shop she’d found within the first week of living there which they stayed at for nearly an hour talking about different genres and artists they loved

 

It wasn't until they reached a small 24hour cafe that either of them noticed how quickly the time had gone by 

 

“It’s nearly 12 already” the brunette said, disappointment obvious in her voice

 

“Well we could go back to mine, it is quite late for you to go back across the city to get home” the other woman suggested

 

Alex jokingly raised her eyebrow at her date, “inviting me back on a first date” she laughed

 

“And what's so wrong with that” the redhead asked flirtatiously 

 

The smaller woman felt her cheeks heat up as she quickly muttered a “let's go” in a small attempt to ignore her current thoughts

 

-

 

On arrival at Kate’s apartment the two promptly sat on the couch with a glass of wine in hand and continued to joke around and enjoy each other's company for another hour before the taller woman retrieved a pillow and blanket for Alex and made her way to bed

 

Alex received a work call at 5am and left the other woman a quick ‘we should do this again soon’ note before making her way to her apartment to change before she went in

 

-

 

The two continued to talk daily and went on four more dates over the course of the next two weeks, and on one stormy friday evening Alex made her way over to the alien bar she was planning to meet Kate in for a few drinks 

 

She found the redhead sat at a stool by the bar and gave her a quick peck on the cheek as she sat down next to her

 

“What was that for” the woman asked, slightly caught off guard but smiling at the action nonetheless

 

The brunette simply shrugged in response and ordered herself a beer 

 

“So how was your day? Take down any illegal alien gangs?” the taller woman joked

 

“That’s not the only thing i do you know” Alex said in a jokingly stern voice, “but it was very good, how about you? I see batwoman has been taking the papers by storm” she continued, whispering the second half 

 

“The usual vigilante stuff, making the world a better place and all that” Kate joked, waving her hand lightly 

 

“So humble” the smaller woman laughed

 

They continued their light banter over a few more drinks until they heard someone clearing their throat from behind them 

 

Both women turned around, evidently irritated by the disturbance until they noticed the cause… Detective Maggie Sawyer

 

“You were quick to move on” the woman spoke through gritted teeth towards Alex

 

“SERIOUSLY?” she exclaimed back in surprise, “ _ you _ broke it off with  _ me _ ” she reminded the woman “what did you expect, that I’d wait for you to pick me back up again in a month’s time” the hurt evident in her voice as the last sentence left her lips 

 

Kate rested a hand on Alex’s thigh in a small attempt to comfort her

 

“And kate” the woman continued, the smell of the whisky she’d been drinking hitting the redhead in the face almost as a physical representation of her emotion in that moment

“Does she know?” the detective asked, tears threatening to break from her eyes

 

“Know what” the agent questioned, feeling her heart hit her stomach 

 

“All the ‘soulmates’ crap, was it just to lessen the blow?” maggie asked, her voice cracking as the word left her lips

 

“Mags please” Kate plead, tears beginning to leave her eyes

 

The two chose to turn a blind eye as Alex swiftly removed herself from the situation 

 

The smaller woman let out a large breath as she sat on the now empty stool

 

“I’m sorry” she breathed, knowing her words were out of anger and were wrong

 

“How is Jamie?” the other woman questioned out if genuine concern

 

“She spends weekends with me, she’s growing up fast” the detective smiled

 

A few tears rolled down the redheads cheeks as a genuine smile took over her lips, the relief of knowing her choice was definitely the right one being too overwhelming to contain

 

Maggie’s hand instantly met the side of the woman's face in a fast reflex to wipe the tears away with her thumb 

 

They both took a moment to simply look at each other before their lips met halfway in a crash of pure emotion that said more than any three words ever could

 

Both the women felt everything dissolve around them for what felt like years before they pulled away and rested their foreheads together, both refusing to open their eyes and acknowledge the world simply wanting a little while longer

 

The two ended up back at the detective's apartment laying on the queen sized mattress simply admiring each other, but there was still the currently unaddressed matter of both their feelings towards the DEO agent 

 

-

 

Kate left swiftly in the morning when reports of a high profile kidnapping hit the news, but not before giving the woman lying next to her a quick goodbye kiss

 

Before any of the women knew it the next week had passed and none had made an effort to contact each other, almost in a silent agreement that space was needed so they could collect their thoughts 

 

The following sunday Maggie was the one to ask both women to meet her at a small cafe for breakfast, both accepted the invitation knowing this bridge had to be crossed

 

Alex was the first to arrive which gave the woman a chance to apologise greatly for her actions the week before, which the taller woman was grateful for 

 

The apology was extended on as the third woman arrived and a further apology from Kate to Alex was given for the lack of explanation or contact

 

All three sat in relative silence as they ate and finished off their coffees, the redhead being the first to speak

 

“Alex I owe you an explanation” she sighed, “Maggie and I were together a few years ago, we were engaged but I broke it off so she could focus on Jamie and I on going to therapy and working through some stuff” she explained

 

“Jamie?” the brunette questioned, taken aback slightly 

 

“Oh, sorry I didn’t know you didn’t...” the taller woman started, looking over at the smallest of the three

 

“No, no it’s okay” Maggie was quick to stop her, “she should know” she let out a small sigh before pulling a small photograph out of her wallet and sliding it over to the agent

 

“Jamie is my daughter, I had her with my ex husband 12 years ago” she smiled softly

 

“I’m guessing she’s the reason you were busy every weekend” the other woman thought out loud, earning a laugh and a nod from opposite her

 

“Now to address the ratherly oversized elephant in the room” Alex spoke uncomfortably as she passed the picture back over, “it goes without saying that there’s still something between you two and probably always will be” she said attempting to hide her disappointment

 

“That doesn’t mean I don’t have feelings for you” Kate spoke up quickly

 

“It is possible to have feelings for more than one person at once” Maggie agreed

 

“And I think it’s obvious Mags isn’t over you, not that I blame her” the redhead continued

 

The other woman sat for a second trying to collect her own emotions, “I understand what you mean” she sighed lightly “and honestly I’m torn because there is still something for you Maggie but now there’s something for Kate to and I just don’t know” she explained

 

“So we all have feelings for… each other?” the smallest woman stated, in slight shock of the situation

 

“So it seems” the agent laughed

 

“What the hell do we do now then?” the other woman asked confused

 

“Well…” the tallest woman started, causing the other two to immediately look in her direction, “I mean just hear me out here, we could… all date?” she said cautiously 

 

“What like each other… at the same time?” Alex questioned, the idea honestly not sounding too bad to her

 

Kate nodded in response, “I mean everyone wins and if it doesn’t work at least we tried” she reasoned 

 

“That actually sounds good” the third woman piped up, causing the others to agree

 

“How about thursday? my place?” Maggie questioned 

 

“Is 7 okay?” Alex asked cheerily, to which both women smiled in response

 

“I’m cooking” the redhead added, “Mags shouldn’t be left alone in a kitchen for more than 5 minutes” she laughed

 

“I learnt that one the hard way” the other woman joked back 

 

“Hey, i’m not  _ that _ bad” Maggie attempted to defend herself only causing the other two to laugh harder 

 

-

 

Each day went by quicker than any of them could’ve hoped for and soon enough thursday rolled around and it was time to give it a try 

 

Kate found herself at Maggie’s door at exactly 6:03 with several bags of groceries under her arm and a huge smile on her face, the door was quickly opened and all of the bags taken and carried into the kitchen 

 

Just as the taller woman was removing her jacket and closing the door, the other returned and gave her a quick kiss hello before questioning her on what was ‘on the menu’

 

Alex arrived around 6:45 and immediately began assisting with the cooking whilst the smallest was banned from entering the kitchen area for ‘health and safety reasons’ 

 

Maggie sat at the stool by the counter slowly sipping on her beer and watching the other women, “I could get used to this” she joked lightly as she got up from her seat

 

She made her way over the threshold in an attempt to hug the other two from behind but was quickly stopped by Alex turning swiftly on the spot and pointing a spatula in her direction

 

“Not one more step Sawyer” she attempted an intimidating tone 

 

“Or what” the detective smirked, tilting her head right on cue, she took a few more steps forward until she was merely inches from them 

 

The brunette scowled jokingly at her and turned back around, opting to make sure nothing was burning, causing the smaller woman to victoriously step forward and wrap an arm around both the other women resting her head between their shoulders 

 

The two taller women quickly finished and made the other set the table before they set out three portions and took them over

 

They spent the meal talking about their weeks so far, making jokes and genuinely feeling comfortable and safe with each other

 

After they had finished, they all ended up on the couch with Kate and Alex cuddled up to either side of Maggie as they watched a nature documentary that the DEO agent insisted on watching

 

Before they realised it, it was 10pm and the taller brunette was asleep on the detective’s side with the redheads hand in her own

 

Kate slowly disconnected her hand and whispered for Maggie to pick the woman up, to which she happily obliged, with the taller of the two opening the door and the smaller one carrying her they quickly managed to get her into the bedroom 

 

Just as they were changing into more comfortable clothing the other woman stirred awake slowly

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to drift off”  she whispered lightly 

 

“You don’t need to apologise for being tired Alex” Maggie spoke softly as she passed her a shirt to change into

 

The brunette changed as quickly as she could in her current state before the other two climbed into the bed on either side of her

 

The smallest of the women was quick to wrap her arms around Alex’s back and cuddle up to her while the redhead lay just centimeters from her face with the agent's arm draping over her side to lightly brush her back 

  
The three quickly fell asleep completely absorbed in each other and feeling nothing but content with the world. None of them could be certain what would happen but all they knew was how they felt for each other and that it was something they wouldn’t let go of easily


End file.
